Snowy Moment
by Aeriths-Rain
Summary: Its the middle of summer, and Xigbar's fed up with the heat. Xigbar/Vexen


**AN:** Been buried under a lot of snow the past few weeks, so I tried to write something summery. Sadly Vexen ruined it. Doctor AU for my friend.  
**Pairing:** Xigbar and Vexen  
**Warnings:** This depicts two men in a loving relationship. You don't like, don't read. Also possible OOCness, because I just wanted to get the idea down.

* * *

Mid July, and the air was heavy with heat. The air seemed to shimmer, the water cooler was near empty, and each small patch of shadow was crammed with people and creatures trying to find some respite from the relentless sun. It was sweltering, and those who had made the effort to reach their desks were now close to collapse.

Feeling sick, Xigbar pushed himself out of his seat and made his way over to the water cooler. The air conditioning had surrendered to the temperature, so the office was just getting warmer and more stifling. He couldn't stand it. Axel and Roxas were off somewhere, probably have a great time, and he was stuck in this wilting office, trying to make the best of it when surrounded by others who were exhausted. He walked to the machine and pushed the button, releasing the last drains of that precious liquid. He went to raise it to his lips, but paused as he saw Vexen in the doorway.

Whist far from a conventional beauty, in his eyes Vexen was the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. He was strong and that was reflected in the shape of his face, but it was framed with long and velvety hair, a feminine nose, and brilliant green eyes. Xigbar would regularly joke with the other doctors, telling them he'd hooked a keeper here, knowing it would make Vexen glare, but the truth was that he cared deeply for the other, and actually meant what he was saying. They were heading up to their eighteen month anniversary, and it had been the most wonderful time of his life.

The other turned his icy gaze towards Xigbar, and he could have sworn that the temperature had just lowered itself back towards a more sensible one. That was just the effect Vexen had, and if you had annoyed him, you would begin to shiver. You'd definitely know about it. But right at this moment, it was very much appreciated. Xigbar raised his glass in acknowledgement of the other.

Vexen walked over and frowned at his lover.  
"You're dehydrated." He murmured, wrapping his hand around the glass, chilling the water to a more refreshing temperature. He raised a cool hand, running it along Xigbar's overheated brow. The other needed a chance to rest, he could see that clearly. "Xigbar, I have an idea, why don't you come with me, we can spend winter together."

Xigbar laughed out loud at that. Though he liked summer, this was too much for even him, and here was Vexen thinking about winter. He smiled at him.  
"You're sweet. But it's a bit weird to be thinking about winter in this heat."

Vexen arched an eyebrow and Xigbar was reminded of his lover's skill with ice. He had many skills, some of which were not appropriate for polite conversation, but his capacity for chilling the air temperature would be useful right now. Wordless, Xigbar nodded.

Vexen walked with him away from the main office, finding a small and unused room that was intended to be used as a changing room. This would be perfect.  
"Let me make it winter for you." He closed his eyes, and the air filled with a whirl of shining silver snowflakes, glittering through the air, settling down upon the ground or melting on contact with Xigbar's warm skin.

Though the snowfall was only light, once the snowflakes hit the ground they multiplied, meaning that in less than a minute the floor was covered with a few inches of snow. Vexen and Xigbar stood close together.

Seemingly satisfied with what he had achieved, Vexen opened his eyes and ceased the main snowfall, with the few remaining flakes bobbing in the air, giving a sense of beauty to the cold room.

Xigbar smiled, crunching his way through the snow to the coffee machine. He got two cups of hot chocolate, whilst his lover watched with an amused smile on his face. He turned to face him.  
"We don't want you freezing solid. It'll ruin the romantic moment we're having."

Vexen laughed, walking over and taking a cup of the drink from him and sipping at it, his breath visible as mist in the air. Xigbar wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close, then kissed his cheek. A snow drift was set up into the air before sprinkling down, giving the sensation of being in a snow globe.


End file.
